


Injury

by grettama



Series: Kronos Crows [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: When Will Solace came into the picture, Jason tried so hard not to hate the guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bingereading a wonderful Jasico fanfic called [Homebound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4208589/chapters/9510765) and I was hit with a lot of Jasico feels.

Jason had known Will Solace since his sophomore year. The guy was friendly, smart, very nice to be around, and Jason even considered him as a friend. Especially since Will was majoring in something related to physical therapy (actually Jason didn’t really know what he was majoring at but he always said that he wanted to be physical therapist so Jason assumed his major was related to that subject), and he was the first guy everyone in the Kronos Crows ran to whenever they had injuries.

The good impression that Jason had towards Will lasted until Nico was injured.

Everyone was terrified when Nico came to morning practice one day with Will next to him because he couldn’t walk by himself. Will was there so Nico had someone to hold on to while he tried to walk. Jason’s eyes widened and he stopped the practice immediately, ran to Nico and Will.

“What happened?” he asked. Everyone could see the worried plus angry expression on Jason’s face. Worry because Nico was hurt, and the anger would be soon directed to the one who injured Nico. All linemen tried to shrink themself even though it was to no avail since all of them had pretty big build, whispering between themselves, tried to remember when they accidentaly tackled Nico. Jason’s rage wouldn’t be fun to face.

“Relax, Grace,” Nico said, didn’t even flinch under Jason’s gaze, still looking at the blond with his usual plain expression. “I slipped on the bathroom earlier. Just sprained ankle.”

Will nodded, affirmative. “He’ll be good in three days. As long as he does everything as I say, he will recover fast.”

“You can continue to practice. I’m just gonna sit there,” Nico said again, gestured at the bench. “Come on, Solace.”

And as Will helping Nico to get to the bench, with Will’s arm around Nico’s shoulder and Nico leaned his body to Will, Jason realized that his friendly feeling towards Will Solace had completely gone.

* * *

 The three days were such a torture to Jason.

He knew that Nico didn’t like skinship unless it was sport related like when you tackled him or when you helped him stretch. But in general, he didn’t like to be touched. And Jason thought that he was the only one who had the privilege to touch Nico outside the sport-related area. Nico let him ruffled his hair, Nico let him nudged him and he was also allowed to give him quick hugs sometimes.

But apparently, he was wrong. Because it seemed like Will also had that privilege. But when and how he got that, Jason didn’t even know. The last time he checked, Nico didn’t even that close to Will. They knew each other and said hi whenever they saw each other in campus, but other than that, Jason didn’t even know they talked. He was always with Nico. He should knew if they were close, right? Right?

But maybe the injury brought them closer. On the first day, beside the walk-together, Will also followed Nico around. To make sure Nico didn’t hurt himself more, he said. Jason said that it was okay, he was also there, but to his surprise, Nico was okay with Will being with them.

“It’s fine,” Nico said. “Just don’t talk to much, Solace.”

And so their usual duo became trio.

On the second day, Nico laughed to something that Will said, and Jason was seeing green. Nico rarely laughed, and when he did, it was usually because of Jason. But that wasn’t the thing that made him jealous. He loved it when Nico laughed, no matter because of who. Nico’s laughter was always nice to hear and look at. What made him jealous was, when Nico laughed that day, he leaned closer to Will and even rested his forehead on Will’s shoulder for a split second until he regained his composure. And he really, really didn’t like it.

On the third day, it took everything in Jason’s well-being, plus Percy and Luke’s hand on both of his arms, to prevent him from pushing Will away from Nico. _Because Will was ruffling Nico’s hair._

“Calm down, Jason,” Luke said, patted his back. But _how the hell he could calm down?_

“Will loves skinship anyway. That’s just how he is. Nothing to worry about, Capt,” Percy added. But of course he was worry. Nico let Will ruffled his hair. It meant Nico _liked_ Will, right? Oh God, Jason felt like his heart was breaking into pieces and he didn’t say anything anymore, let Luke and Percy dragged him to the next class instead.

On the fourth day, Will walked Nico to morning practice. The difference was that Nico was in his football gear and wasn’t limping anymore, so he didn’t need to lean on Will. And it made Jason happier. He jogged to his running back, gave him a smile.

“Feeling better?” he asked, to which Nico nodded.

Will chuckled and patted Nico’s shoulder, made Jason squinted his eyes at the other blond though he didn’t dare to say anything.

“He’s cleared to practice now. But Jason, make sure he stretch properly, alright? Before and after. You know the drill. And stop glaring at me as well. I’m not gonna steal your boyfriend. I’m just doing my job. See guys around,” Will said and turned around to leave, left Jason with wide eyes and red face.

“B-boyfriend? Who was he talking about?” he stuttered, still looking at Will’s back though he was almost reached the building now.

“He meant me,” Nico said casually as he put his helmet on and then slapped Jason’s arm lightly with the back of his hand. “Let’s get back to practice, Jace,” he added, before jogged to the field, being welcomed with Percy and Stoll brothers’ enthusiastic cheers.

However, Jason was still freezing on his place. His brain was working in slow pace, tried to register all of things that happened during the last five minutes and when it was finally registered, his eyes got even wider and he turned around to look at Nico who was already on the field, surrounded by everyone.

_Will just referred to Nico as Jason’s boyfriend and Nico didn’t mind._

“Grace!” Nico yelled. “Are you gonna stand there all day long or are you gonna help me stretch?”

Those words successfully snapped Jason back to reality. “Coming!” he answered, with big goofy grin on his face as he hurriedly rush to Nico’s side.

It turned out he had no reason to be jealous anyway and Will was definitely a good guy. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
